


Hot N Cold

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 11:24:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12725706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: Slash in czech language. Would you like me to translate it? Let me know in comments :)





	Hot N Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Vše v této povídce je čistá fikce! Nechci tímto pokusem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. Dílo nebylo sepsáno za účelem zisku.
> 
> Title comes from song Hot N Cold by Katy Perry.

Dveře sebou pod náporem studeného větru trhly a hlasitě bouchly. Ležícím chirurgům to ale ani moc nevadilo, stejně nedokázali usnout. Byla šílená zima. Bažina neměla šanci, aby se v ní udrželi teplo, Hawkeye s Trapperem se tedy alespoň na noc přestěhovali do VIP stanu. Sice to stálo trochu dohadování se s Henrym, ale nakonec souhlasil.

Když se však uvelebili na lůžku, zjistili, že si stejně moc nepomohli. Ani malý sten nedokázal být dostatečně vytopen, když se dveře neustále otřásaly, tenké stěny na tom byly podobně. Oba se dva se nasoukali do co největšího množství oblečení, deky měli až po bradu, přesto se klepali zimou.

Hawkeye slyšel, jak jeho přítel drkotá zuby. Tohle už byla vážně neúnosná situace. Potřeboval se zahřát. A to nutně. Zavřel oči a zkoušel si představit prosluněný den v Zátoce pláňat, myslel na to, jak jej paprsky slunce hladí po tváři. A když se otočí, tak mu příjemně polaskají záda.

Pousmál se, protože se zdálo, že to pomáhá. Jeho hřbet byl náhle zahrnut teplem, jež sice nebylo zrovna intenzivní, ale i tak vítané. Zmateně zamrkal a začalo mu docházet, co se děje. Trapper se k němu přisunul blíž, skoro se jej dotýkal, jestli se dá kontaktu asi třiceti vrstev látky říkat dotek.

Většinou inicioval jakýkoliv kontakt on sám, ale když byla taková kosa… Ani jej nenapadlo se odtáhnout, vidina čehokoliv a kohokoliv, kdo by jej zachránil před umrznutím, byla příliš lákavá. V jednu chvíli mu přišlo, že už mu je na záda zase zima, a tak se automaticky posunul, aby svůj zdroj opět vyhledal.

Tentokrát se mu dostalo ještě většího přísunu tepla. Sice se pohnul jen o pár milimetrů, ale Trapper to vzal jako povolení, že se tulit může, proto se na Hawkeyeho přitisknul celou plochou těla a slyšitelně vydechnul do černých vlasů svého přítele. Hawkeye nejprve strnul překvapením, rychle se ale uvolnil… vždyť to byl jen Trapper… ten Trapper, jehož ruka jej právě objímala kolem pasu.

Zavřel oči a poddal se tomu okamžiku, kdy chlad pomalu ustupoval, nahrazován příjemný teplem. A jak málo stačilo… Pomyslel ale na to, co Trapperova záda. Možná by mu měl jeho pozornost oplatit. Vydržel teda ještě pár minut takto, pak se ale z objetí vymanil a otočil se ke svému příteli čelem.

Trapper mu věnoval pozvednuté obočí a žraločí úsměv, jenž mu Hawkeye váhavě oplatil. Než mu ale stačil říct, co má v plánu, Trapper jej objal a přitiskl si ho k sobě. Ovšem ani nyní neměl Hawkeye sílu protestovat, bylo to milé a navíc takhle se mohl zahřát ještě mnohem lépe. Omotal kolem svého přítele ruce, nechal jej, aby si položil tvář na tu jeho a tak nějak se jim povedlo poskládat nohy. Deky přes sebe měly přehozené obě, Trapper už na tom zřejmě zapracoval dříve.

Bylo mu v Trapperově náruči tak dobře, už dlouho jej nikdo takhle neobjímal. A proto se jen ještě více zavrtal do jeho náruče, vnímal pohyby jeho hrudníku a prostě se tomu oddal, dokud…

Muselo se mu to zdát. Samozřejmě, že muselo, Trapper by něco takového.. . udělal, tím si byl jistý. Beze sporu cítil, jak se skrze vrstvy oblečení dostala, bůh ví jak, ruka jeho přítele. Náhle jako by venku nebylo pod bodem mrazu. Horko jej polilo v několika vlnách, ačkoliv si zcela nebyl jistý proč, ale jakmile se Trapperova chladná dlaň dotkla jeho rozpálených zad, bylo to nesmírně příjemné.

Jenže ona se jen nedotkla, začala se pohybovat v pomalých kruzích, začala Hawkeyeho rozechvívat a bořit veškeré zábrany, o jakých si kapitán myslel, že je nikdy padnout nenechá. A to jen z jednoho důvodu. Protože si myslel, že Trap by překročení takových hranic nepřijal… A teď je sám pokořil.

V hlavě mu to šrotovalo, věděl, že prsty drtí župan, jenž tvořil svrchní vrstvu Trapperovy ochrany před mrazem, věděl, že je až nepřirozeně strnulý, ale nemohl se uvolnit, nešlo to, když hořel a zároveň mu po těle lítala husí kůže. Trapova dlaň se stále pohybovala na jeho zádech, navíc ve vlasech cítil jeho dech, možná snad i lehce zrychlený?

Odtáhl se od svého přítele, aby se na něj mohl podívat. Ten zrychlený dech… nekorespondoval s nevinným pohledem, jaký mu Trapper věnoval. Nevinný a ospalý, leč hnědé oči mu přesto zářily. Vřelým, laskavým teplem, jež hřálo úplně jiným způsobem, než jak to kdy kamna a deky a slunce budou umět.

Díval se do těch očí, sám zhluboka dýchal, krev jím proudila, stejně jako další zachvění, když i druhá Trapperova dlaň se prodrala skrze oblečení, tentokrát zchladila jeho bříško, pak přejel výše na hrudník, kde se rozprostřela.

"Chci tě mít, co neblíže," promluvil tiše Trapper, oči neomylně směřující od Hawkeyeho očím k jeho rtům.

Hawkeye se chvěl, neustále, ale už dávno ne zimou, to všechno jen jeho blonďatý přítel… ke kterému se vzápětí naklonil a udělal to, o čem si i snít zakazoval. Políbil ty usmívající se rty a horečně se snažil také dostat skrze vrstvy, aby se mohl Trappera dotknout. Neubránil se proto spokojenému zamručení, když se mu to podařilo, sevřel Trapovy boky, líbal jej, hluboce, přesně tak, jak si tolikrát přál…

Rozhořel se v něm plamen, o kterém se domníval, že nikdy nebude znovu zažehnut. Ale dnes v té neskutečné zimě se tak stalo a Hawkeye se zoufale na Trappera tisknul, dotýkal se jej všude, kam dosáhl, vnímal Trapovy ruce na své kůži a sténal mu do úst, kdykoliv přejel přes některé místo, jež patřilo mezi ta citlivější.

V jednu chvíli jej ale rozum zastavil, udýchaně si opřel čelo o Trapperovo, jenž jej náhle něžně pohladil po vlasech. Jeho druhá dlaň sice z jeho zad nezmizela, ale jen jej držela… držela blízko.

"Není správný čas…" zašeptal sklesle, možná omluvně, ale Trapper se jen trochu posunul a přitáhl si svého přítele zpět do náruče. Zrovna teď jim sice zima nebyla, ale potom… Prostě to nešlo a oba dva to věděli.

Trapper jej objímal a Hawkeye se opět jako klíště držel paže, jež kolem něj byla obmotána. Zíral do tmy. Bude mu trvat, než se uklidní, ale nebyl sám. Nikdy nebyl v Koreji sám, protože měl Trappera. A po dnešku si byl jistý, že ho opravdu může mít… mít v tom smyslu slova, při němž mu srdce bušilo jako splašené a na tvář se prosazoval skrze strach a lhostejnost zasněný úsměv.


End file.
